Adtonitus, Prince of the Skies
by TempduLoupe
Summary: Another Prophecy was given a thousand years ago, concerning none other than our very own Harry. This one foretelling peace, brought about by the Son of Lightning and the Daughter of Summer. Independent/Powerful Harry
1. Chapter 1

Adtonitus, Son of Dyeus

A/N: I own nothing that belongs to others

Summary: Another Prophecy was given a thousand years ago, concerning none other than our very own Harry. This one foretelling peace, brought about by the Son of Lightning and the Daughter of Summer. Independent/Powerful Harry.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1

0-0-0-0-0

August 3rd the year is 996 A.D.

0-0-0-0-0

"Your Majesty, I have news of a most unusual occurrence," Tobias the Royal Scribe announced as he gained entrance to the throne room, "Permission to approach the throne."

"Permission granted, arise and tell me this unusual news," Queen Titania granted.

"A letter was sent, describing a odd happening, one I believe to be ominous. In the letter it states that every single one of the virgins at Delphi began moving in synchronization and swaying as thunder and lightning flashed about. Then in unison it says they began shrieking "Whence the North Star travels a thousand times over the Isle of Avalon, a Son of Dyeus, and the Daughter of Summer shall unite and peace shall begin to cleanse a world bathed in blood and prejudice. A King he shall make. Marked with lightning upon his brow he shall arrive whence the North Star travels a thousand times over the Isle of Avalon.' It ends there, and I'm afraid that I haven't the slightest what could it possibly mean."

"It means, Tobias, that the mortal world is darkening and it is time to recede in the name of our people's safety."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saturday July 27th 1996

It had been a rather premature morning when the young wizard had groggily stumbled down the stairs to answer his trumpeting uncle. Trudging lethargically into the kitchen, he had been greeted by the puce face of his manic uncle who held a crimson piece of paper, in a vice grip. Suddenly awake, he eyed his uncle cautiously.

"What did I tell you about those filthy birds?" his uncle roared.

"They're not allowed anywhere, but my room," Harry replied in a monotone, while inwardly laughed at the shades of color, Vernon Dursley's face, was oscillating through.

"That's right, so can you explain to me WHY, when I came into MY kitchen, I found a BLOODY OWL EATING MY SAUSAGE," Uncle Vernon thundered dangerously.

"I don't know. I told everyone I know only to send owls upstairs," he retorted, his anger overshadowing his confusion.

"Obviously, you forgot to mention it to one of the little freaks," the vein in his temple throbbing in a way that was perilously reminiscent of a stroke.

If only.

"May I at least read the letter? It could be important," he pleaded hoping for some leniency for once.

"You should have thought about that before 'forgetting' to warn your freaky little friends," his uncle replied with menace in his voice.

"At least tell me who sent the letter so I can make sure they know where to send it in the future," he reasoned, "You know if it's important and I don't respond then an adult might have to come out here," Harry added subtly.

An expression of bridled trepidation flashed across his uncle's face before being replaced by vague understanding. Pondering this for a moment, he wondered whether or not it would benefit him to keep the information from his nephew.

"I'll read it first, then and only then, if it's important I'll let you have it," he smirked smugly.

After unceremoniously ripping the envelope open his uncle began to read.

As he did so, the crumb sullied corner of his mouth steadily crept up, as if trying to unite with the throbbing vein adorning his temple. His beady eyes slowly crawled back and forth across the page taking in something he obviously thought was important...to him.

Crap.

In all the world there was only one Wizarding thing, that Vernon Dursley's personal brand of hate didn't cover, and that was money. Meaning that the letter he was currently reading was from the illustrious and money-filled bank of Gringotts.

"It says that you are invited to the reading of the will of the deceased Sirius Orion Black, which will be held promptly at 9:15 AM the morning of Saturday August 3rd, 1996 where the distribution of the estates and assets of the deceased, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House Black, will take place. Hoping to further your business, Head Will Commissioner, Targok of Gankhook," Vernon read the letter aloud a smug look now glued to his pudgy face.

"You forgot to mention your murderer of a godfather was dead, and not only that but he left you money. In particular land," his ruddy face splitting to reveal small, crooked teeth that reminded him more than a little of an obese shark, "If I understand the law and I know I do, then as your guardian, any money you have, I get to control until your of age; which isn't for another two years."

"It doesn't wor-"

"No, I don't want to hear any of your selfish crap, about keeping any money to yourself, especially after all your aunt and I have doled out over the years for your care. No we're going to accompany you, to this little get together and make sure you and your no good friends don't steal any of my rightfully earned money," once Vernon finished with that he turned and left the room most likely to tell his horse-faced wife the good news.

Rolling his eyes as he went, Harry made his way to his bedroom imagining his Uncles face tomorrow when he found out how the prejudiced Wizarding worlds laws really worked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Please review if you think this is worth continuing :/


	2. Chapter 2

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 2,

0-0-0-0-0-0

August 3rd 1996

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was 8:45 in the morning and Harry had showered, dressed and eaten and was waiting impatiently for the Dursley's to dress in their best clothes, 'so as to set an example for the riffraff'.

Five more minutes passed before he was joined by his now lavishly swaddled 'family'.

"Oi, boy, is this bank of yours sending a car or what," Vernon asked confused.

"No, if you had let me explain last night, instead filling your face, you would know we are going to take the knight bus," Harry lied, yes it was true they were taking the bus but truthfully they could have just as easily driven in their own car.

"What's this you're going on about the night bus? Can't you freaks even tell the difference between night and day," Petunia pointed out.

"It's the KNIGHT bus not the NIGHT bus you know with a K, oh never mind, just follow me," Harry tried to explain before giving up and striding to the door and out onto the path.

Setting a quick pace, Harry's robes billowed out around him and several minutes later they were hidden well from view, in a deserted alley.

"Just like you filthy wizards to force civilized people, such as ourselves to endure such unsanitary conditions. Now where is this bus you spoke of," Vernon stated pompously before muttering under his breath something that sounded like 'Proper people like US, having to ride buses like common folk'.

"One moment I have to summon it," Harry replied pulling out his wand.

"w-what are you doing you aren't supposed to use magic outside of that freaky sc-school of yours," Petunia finally piped in after unusually long bout of silence, perhaps the appearance of Harry's wand had finally shocked words out of her.

"What? You think I'm going to do summon the bus out my arse do you?" Harry retorted with a roll of his eyes before purposely muttering nonsense words and draw ornate designs in the air with his wand.

Just for a laugh of course.

"Necral denoros calpurnicas pepitas Knighticus bus' he pretended loudly ending with his wand out straight in front of him like a sword.

All of a sudden a triple-decker bus painted a sickly bright purple appeared before him.

"Hello, my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor…'ey Erne you won't believe 'oo it is…Yeah that's right Harry Potter…how'd ya know…no need to be cheeky, I know ya see him-"

"Err Stan I have an appointment to keep if we could move this along, I'd be ever so grateful," Harry cut in politely.

"'S'alright, but um are those Muggles with you," Stan Shunpike asked curiously.

"Oh right, yeah they're with me I just forgot Muggles couldn't see this thing, they're my relatives," Harry informed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was 8:50 in the morning, the day he would receive my rightful dues for taking care of the miserable whelp. He had made sure to dress himself in his best suit and Petunia in her best Sunday wear and they headed into the kitchen to start what was promising to be a fruitful day.

Even if to do so he would have to lower himself to consorting with freakish trash.

"Oi, boy is this bank of yours sending a car or what," He asked confused.

"No, if you had let me explain last night you would know we are going to take the night bus," the boy sneered, what an ungrateful freak.

"What's this you're going on about the night bus? Its morning if you haven't noticed," Petunia smartly pointed out.

"It's the KNIGHT bus not the NIGHT bus, you know with a K, oh never mind, just follow me," he tried to interrupt before giving up and striding to the door and out onto the path.

Setting a quick pace the boys freakish clothes flew out around him and several minutes later they were standing in a filthy alley.

"Just like you filthy wizards, to force civilized people such as ourselves, to endure such unsanitary places. Now where is this bus you spoke of," Vernon stated before muttering, "Really proper people like us having to ride buses like common folk."

"One moment I have to summon it," the freak replied pulling out his wand.

"w-what are you doing you aren't supposed to use magic outside of that freaky sc-school of yours," Petunia tried to thoughtfully remind the boy.

"What? You think I'm going to do summon the bus out my arse do you," the boy retorted with a roll of his eyes before beginning a ritual with obvious malicious intent.

"Necral denoros calpurnicas pepitas Knighticus bus," he said loudly before hold his wand out straight in front.

After 30 seconds of nothing the freak began talking in his normal voice, did he expect us to ride in a ghost bus or something?

"Err Stan I have an appointment to keep if we could move this along, I'd be ever so grateful," the boy muttered in a snobbish manner.

He paused.

"Oh right, yeah they're with me I just forgot Muggles couldn't see this thing, they're my relatives," the boy told the ghost. He knew the boy was freakish but ghost friends that was just bizarre.

As soon as he finished this thought an enormous three-decker, garish purple bus appeared out of thin air.

"That'll be 2 Galleons, 6 sickles and a Knut or 5 pounds 10 shillings," the pimple faced conductor announced.

"What? Boy you didn't say we had to pay, I didn't bring my wallet," He bristled, how dare that freak embarrass him. They maybe filthy wizards, but it was still embarrassing to be caught at the till without dues.

"Calm down I'm paying," the boy said irritably, as he pulled a tiny pinky sized red velvet bag from his pocket. He pulled out two large golden coins and 6 slightly smaller silver ones; the impossibility of it made him wary.

"Alright, everyone aboard," the conductor said standing aside to allow access to the bus.

It had taken a few minutes but he finally got his relatives settled onto one of the benches near the front.

"Why aren't you sitting," Vernon demanded, suspiciously.

"Because I feel like socializing with my friend Stan up there," Harry answered curtly, before moving up a row and standing near the conductor.

"We ready back there," Ernie asked tilting his head to look in the mirror, "where you wanna go?"

"Leaky Cauldron."

Harry grabbed the nearest vertical pole and pulled his ankle taught against the pole to prevent being thrown around like before.

All of a sudden the bus jolted forward and Harry couldn't fight the smile that split his face as he heard the Dursley's yelp as they were thrown forward and then to the side as a large shrub jumped out of the bus' path.

"So…did you really fight You-Know-Who in that battle at the Ministry," Stan asked standing in the same position as Harry to keep from flying into the window.

"Er, yeah I did," Harry answered slightly awkward.

"I heard Sirius Black was there and got killed the paper's been saying he was innocent and he died fighting that Deatheater Lestrange," Stan continued.

"Yeah, he was a good man," Harry commented, "So do you know what the death toll is since Voldemort revealed himself.

The conductor gave a violent shuddering flinch but his whimper was drowned out by the screeching halt of the bus and the corresponding shriek from his now disarrayed aunt. Loosening his position he ushered his shocked relatives towards the exit which they hurriedly passed through.

"Sorry mate, I can't rightly answer yer questions, you'll want to try Tom, he'll know," Stan suggested before stepping back as the doors closed. Before he could give a farewell, the bus disappeared in a flash of purple leaving no clue that it had even existed.

With a sigh he turned to face his shocked and slightly wary kin. Their hair and clothes looked as if they had ridden a very rambunctious rollercoaster.

"Why the hell would anyone want to ride in that INFERNAL CONTRAPTION," Vernon bellowed at him.

"I forgot you didn't know something as simple as how to ride a bus," Harry lied to rile them up.

Without another word he pushed through the small group and stepped into the pub. He was almost to the bar when he realized the three hadn't followed him in. Letting a sigh of frustration escape his lips he turned on his heel and returned to the sidewalk outside.

"What did you forget how to walk or something," Harry asked irritably.

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: If you like it, Please let me know, I'm just trying the idea out right now. If it's not good I'll take it down :/


	3. Chapter 3

I got four reviews and that's enough for me to add another chapter. If you want me to continue please let me know, if not that's cool too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 3 Through the Looking Glass

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How did you expect us to follow you; you started going into an abandoned building and as soon as you open the door you disappear and it shuts behind you," Petunia retorted stonily.

"Look this is how it's going to work. The Wizarding world, MY world is hidden from Muggles like you by powerful wards and repelling charms. So you have to stay with me or you could easily be lost and I don't particularly feel like looking for you," Harry finished with a promising grimace. For the umpteenth time that day Harry turned on his heel, striding into pub. This time as he strode up to the bar he heard the faint jingling as his Muggles relatives stepped warily in.

A blaring alarm went off causing the occupants of the tavern to jump to their feet, wands at the ready and each and every one of them pointed at the trio behind him.

"Whoa calm down the Muggles are with me," Harry soothed the edgy crowd causing their faces to slide from worried to recognition.

"Oh my" "Boy who Liv" "Harry Potte" "I've always wanted to" "MARRY ME HARRY"

'Sonorus' Harry muttered, silently blessing that Diagon Alley was radiating so much magic that is was impossible for the Ministry to pick up on his 'misuse' of magic.

"Yeah I know it's nice to be back I've missed you all as well but I can't stick around I have an appointment to keep," Harry explained ushering his 'family' towards the back alley, "And Tonks I know that's you, so stop playing jokes; Merlin knows Remus would be just devastated if he heard you proposing to his best friend's son." With the last jibe at the electric blue haired woman; he shut the door to the alley and turned to look at his confused 'kin'.

"I'm a bit of celebrity in my world," Harry explained quickly before whipping his wand from its holster and tapping the bricks.

To his amusement and his 'families' amazement the wall slowly began folding in on itself; brick by brick revealing a desk and a gate with two blue robed Aurors standing sentry.

"State your name, business and present your wand for examination, then you will be stamped with the an mark of approval that will be visible only to the Aurors, if you try to remove the mark while still in the Alley, you will be apprehended and prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Thank you and have a good day," the seated Auror recited tiredly, without so much as a glance upwards.

"Harry James Potter and Muggles relatives Vernon Dursley, and Petunia Dursley, attending a will reading at Gringotts," Harry stated patiently relieved that proper safety measures were finally being taken.

At the mention of his name both the Aurors whipped their head up and to attention searching his face for the telltale signs of his identity. Both sets of eyes settled onto the peculiarly shaped scar adorning his forehead before their mouth finally remembered how to work.

"Mr. Potter in the flesh, might I say that it is an absolute honor to meet you. I'll let you know I never believed a single word that Daily Prophet said about you. But I can't say I wasn't astonished when I saw you and You-Know-Who standing in atrium at the Ministry. I just want to say how much me family and I appreciate what you're doing for our country and the world," the Auror finished his heart felt speech leaving an embarrassed Harry to hand him his wand which he measure quickly and stamped each of their hands in a flash.

"By the way I've heard some rumors that the reason there was that skirmish in the hall of prophecy was because one of them recordings said that you were the 'Chosen one' ya know and that you were gonna defeat You-Know-Who," Auror practically stage whispered.

"Yeah, it was and by the way it's Voldemort, the fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself," Harry quoted sagely causes the flinch almost as visibly and Stan had earlier.

As they walked through the gates Harry could of sworn he heard the other Auror finally pipe in with a, "Now that's a brave lad; he acts like the name ain't nothing more than a broom brand."

After several minutes of pushing his wary relatives along like limp noodles they reached the golden domed bank. He normally would have just strolled in but two things kept him stationary at the bottom of the banks steps.

One being that his Aunt, and Uncle had stopped their scurrying movement and the other being the pair of goblins stationed as sentries standing at the steps climax, each one equipped with long, thin golden rods adorned with small glowing globes.

"What's the hold up," Harry queried mostly towards the wall of fat his uncle presented him.

"What are those hideous creatures by the doors," Petunia asked a look of fright pasted across her horse face.

"Goblins, and don't worry, as long as you don't annoy them too much they won't bite…too much," Harry answered flatly, before going up the steps. He chuckled to himself as one of the goblins had obviously heard her insult and gnashed his teeth menacingly.

Once they were inside the cluster of Dursley's stayed nearby as they were ushered into a private room, where he immediately recognized the Weasley's, Remus, and Hermione. The latter of who jumped up and threw herself onto him in a surprise hug attack.

"Oh, Harry how are you? We know that you're missing Sirius, but it'll get better. Are you eating and sleeping?" Hermione blurted out in one breath.

Chuckling Harry pried the bookworm off of him and returned her to the floor, "I'm fine 'Mione, and yes I'm eating. When did you become Mrs. Weasley?"

"Harry," was all Remus said before shaking his hand and clapping him on the shoulder.

"How are you holding up," Harry returned.

"It's been rough, he was my best friend and it doesn't help that the Full moon was last night," Remus replied.

"Wha-What do you mean, what's the full moon have to do with anything," Petunia piped up from behind them. Her face showed she was fully aware of what the full moon meant in the Wizarding world.

"My dear friend Remus here is what you would call a werewolf, once a month on the full moon he turns into a vicious killing machine whose soul instinct is to maul Muggles," Harry answered blatantly. Catching his drift Remus decided to add a little a predatory look gracing his face.

"Oh, yeah the bigger the better I once had this big fatty and dragged him off into the woods. You should have seen the look on his parent's face," Remus joked; reminding Harry why Remus was one of the Marauder's.

With the Dursley's blubbering still, a goblin entered and announced, "The reading of the Will of Sirius Orion Black will start shortly."

At the memory of money, his uncle took one of the front seats and was soon joined with the rest of the small group. Ron, sat to Harry's left, "Nice to see ya mate," he greeted before turning to the goblin.

"Shall we begin," the goblin, asked, receiving a nod from the group, "Today, August the third, 1996 the Reading of the Will of one Sirius Orion Black the Lord and Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and all pertaining properties shall be read. To one Remus John Lupin, I leave twenty thousand galleons and that cottage you shagged that Abbot girl in summer of our sixth year, enjoy it and remember your condition doesn't stop you from living you do. To the Weasley's I bequeath fifteen thousand galleons. To Ronald Bilius Weasley, for being Harry's friend when I couldn't be I leave five thousand galleons. To Hermione Jean Granger, you're a smart and resourceful witch and have obviously been Harry's Common sense throughout the years; to you I leave the library at Number 12 Grimmauld place and five thousand galleons. And last but definitely not least my Favorite and Only Godson, Prongs Jr., Harry James Potter, you were like a son to me and one of the few things that kept me sane in Azkaban. To you I leave everything else, all my properties and the contents of my family vaults, I also leave my title. Hopefully that will bug the hell out of Malfoy. Sorry, I couldn't be with you Sirius Black AKA Padfoot."

"That is the end of the reading, to collect your dues remain where you are and a vault manager will be along to assist you shortly." With that the goblin hopped down and left the room only to be replaced with four goblins. Standing to the side Harry stood in front of the Dursley's.

"Lord Potter-Black, party of three this way please," the closest goblin queried.

It was a short walk into the next hall and before he knew it they were beside one of the infamous mine carts. Having remained silent for an uncharacteristically long period of time Harry was not surprised as Petunia's complaint, once she realized they were to be riding in the carts.

"You cannot conceivably believe that WE are getting into the filthy rust bucket," Petunia sneered, her nose aiming for the ceiling. After several minutes of complaints the argument was ended when the goblin made his agitation clear by growling loudly and gnashing his teeth.

Upon arriving Dursley's jumped from the cart and hugged the wall, hyperventilating as they tried to forget the precipitous ravine five feet from them.

"Lord Potter-Black your vault," the goblin announced, as Harry calmly stepped from the cart to the floor.

"Lord Potter-Black, that sounds so weird," Harry mumbled.

"Yes, being the Head and Lord of two of the ancient and noble houses is quite a responsibility," the goblin answered his muttering.

"Hold on one second, if he's a lord then that means until he becomes of age, I'm in charge of his trust fund," Vernon interjected smugly.

Completely ignoring his uncle, the goblin pushed past him placed the claw of his index finger upon the smooth granite wall and began carving intricate swirls with his razor sharp talon. After a moment the carvings light up and a door appeared, swinging open to admit them.

"Muggles, I must warn you there is great magic in this room and beings lacking magic such as yourself are at great risk merely entering, so I implore for your own safety do not touch any of Lord Potter-Black's possessions. The repercussions would be quite nasty," the goblin warned before stepping aside.

The inside of the vault was by no means small, no in fact the only words Harry could think of to describe the space was gargantuan. In terms of size the vault the comparable to the joining of two of Hogwart's great hall. And filling this space were mountains of gold and jewelry dotted with ornaments of weapons and antiques.

"H-how much is in here," Harry asked astonished as his eyes landed on a white pedestal atop the largest mountain of precious metal.

"286,972,491 galleons, 16 sickles and 2 Knuts are within the Most Ancient and Noble House of Blacks Vault, the Potter vault holds 120,803,340 galleons 3 sickles and 9 Knuts. Congratulations sir your combined net worth and wealth now exceeds that of any other living wizard in Great Britain."

"Hahaha, finally the boy is worth something," Vernon giddily, "How much would that happen to be in Muggle currency?"

"In total that comes to 407,775,831 galleons and with a 5.2 conversion rate it would come to approximately 2,120,434,321.2 pounds," the Goblin replied.

"So where do I sign to take control of the estate," Vernon demanded greedily.

"I'm afraid I do not understand," the goblin replied.

"The boy is under aged he can't control all this money the law clearly says that minor's guardians are responsible for any assets until the minor comes of age," Vernon stated having checked the law to be sure.

"Ah, I am afraid you are sorely mistaken, that is Muggle law. Magic beings are not governed by your kind and have our own laws and customs. In this case, as the Lord of two houses Lord Potter-Black is recognized as a legal adult and governs his own stations."

"WHHHHHA-"

"Excuse me but what does Ego ut æstivæ-"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Please let me know if you enjoy this and if I should continue. Any ideas would be helpful :)


	4. Chapter 4

Two chapters in a day, hope you enjoy it. A bit of change of pace.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 4

0-0-0-0-0-0

During this conversation Harry had migrated from his relatives and had begun absent mindedly climbing the magical steps set in the air to the top of the mountain holding up a proudly placed sword's upon a pedestal.

Harry felt an over whelming need to hold the sword. With recklessness that was heavily reminiscent of his House placing, Harry lifted the sword from it place and unsheathed the weapon. Glistening from the light emitted by the torches he could just barely make out the words engraved into the blade.

"Excuse me, but what does Ego ut æstivæ meeaaaaaan-"

Before the sentence could fully leave his lips, the scent of jasmine and salt water pervaded his senses enveloping him, along with an iridescent swirl of watermelon red and what could only be described as sun yellow.

0-0-0-0-0

For the first time in his life Harry awoke and opened his eyes to a crystal clear view, almost too clear. It was almost as if he could see the pores in the surface of the ceiling.

With a start he realized there was another presence in the room.

Nearby, dozing in a mahogany rocking chair, sat a beautiful girl. For an unmeasured moment, his eyes seemed not to want to leave the young beauty. Who from what he could tell was no more than sixteen like himself.

His eyes focused upon her face, taking in the ethereal look of her. The line of her face was slim and smooth, her lips just the right shade of pink contrasting against an almost glowing golden tan. Delicately twisted plaits curved about her head in intricate swirls and each crossing lock was ornamented with a shimmering sapphire. However what intrigued him the most was the shape of her ear, which came to a subtle point and peeped elusively from the sides of her face.

At this moment the girl sleepily began to open her eyes and look about her before her lids shot open when she realized her charge was awake.

"Thank goodness your awake, for a while there we thought you had fallen into the forever sleep," she gushed with relief.

Her eyes were almond shaped, and the irises were pearls swirled with molten silver.

"Where am I," Harry asked still mesmerized.

"I've been ordered to tell you, that everything will be explained to you by the Queen. For now I am going to help you prepare for your appointment with her," the girl replied sweetly. Harry was dumbstruck by this beauty, this beauty that smelt of the sea and fresh jasmine.

"Uh, um alright can I at least ask what happened to my eyes," Harry stammered coming back to his senses.

"What do you mean," the girl asked suddenly curious.

"I mean my eye sight was horrible and now it's crystal clear," Harry explained.

"I am not entirely sure, but from what the Healer's said they did not find anything wrong with you aside from a couple glamour spells," the girl returned calmly, "Come quickly, now that you're awake the Queen will want to see you as soon as possible." She quickly grasped and winced a little as a small shock flash through his hand. She ignored the sensation and bodily dragged him towards the bathroom, surprising Harry with her rather impressive strength.

"This is where I leave you, bathe yourself, I shall return after the next chime of the clock tower with a fresh set of clothes," the girl instructed.

"Wait, you never told me your name," Harry stalled, for some inexplicable reason wanting to remain with the pretty blonde. This evidently amused her as she turned with a smile gracing her lips and replied, "Aestas, but you may call me Aea."

Once Aea had left, Harry turned to the bathroom and apprehensively went in, his mind buzzing. Where was he and why had he been brought here? What had she meant by Glamour Charms? And why on Earth would a Queen want to see him?

With these thoughts flitting about his head he turned to the mirror only to stop dead in his tracks at his vastly changed countenance.

His eyes, most notably, were now liquid gold instead of his normal iridescent emerald coloring. Other than the striking color of his eyes, Harry noticed his scar, which now seemed to have been gilded with silver and he realized ,no longer caused him pain. Tracing the healed wound with his index finger he marveled at the change.

Running a hand through his hair he was shocked to find that his hair seemed to have become a mass of gelled black ink, interspersed with shimmering silver-gold iridescent highlights. With an apprehensive finger he touched the slightly spiked locks and was surprised to feel silky hair instead of hard gel.

Shaking himself out of his astonished reverie, Harry remembered he needed to shower. Without another moment's hesitation he began to remove his trouser and shoes. However as soon as he removed his shirt he stopped dead in his tracks. Starting somewhere beneath his thread-bare blue boxers and continuing up his smooth chest was an intricately detailed dragon, gilded just as his hair and scar, with a shimmering white gold.

The body of the dragon was wrapped once around Harry's torso, with its majestic head resting upon his shoulder. Two of its clawed limb appeared to clutch his sides, while the others seemed to be holding the dragon up as one of it paws lay on either side of his head. In all it made the dragon appear to be whispering in his ear. Turning to get a glimpse of the other side of the dragon Harry immediately noticed the sharp bony spines of the dragon matched up evenly with each of his own barely visible vertebrae's. Along with this major change Harry noticed that his normally featureless chest suddenly seemed to show a small amount of healthy musculature.

Eh, a boy could dream.

With this new shock subsiding, Harry finished bathing, all the while looking himself over for any other strange occurrences. As far as he could see there were none.

A light rap came at the bathroom door.

"Harry, I've brought you your clothes," Aea said through the door.

"Um, alright one sec," Harry replied tightly wrapping a towel around his waist before opening the door.

A beautiful pink color flushed across her face as she realized he was only wearing a towel; modestly she diverted her eyes and handed him a pile of neatly folded clothing.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it," she said blushing again.

"Thanks, it'll only take a sec. Oh and do you have my wand, because I can't find it anywhere," Harry asked quickly.

"Oh yes, of course, it's wrapped within the shirt," she replied turning to face him again, forgetting his state of undress. Grinning as he shut the door Harry called back thanks, as he remembered the shade of her blush.

0-0-0-0-0

Please review! I really appreciate it!


End file.
